The Fluff Drabbles
by laura-1025
Summary: A series of drabbles based on pic prompts from the lovely cosmogirl7481
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so cosmogirl7481 talked me into writing a drabble based on a pic prompt. I have never written anything like this and I can't believe I'm about to share this with y'all. Here goes nothing…

* * *

><p>I put my hand on top of his and twined our fingers. I don't know where the sudden burst of courage came from, maybe it was the tequila. It was totally the fucking tequila.<p>

There was no turning back now, I had made the first move. A million thoughts ran through my head and when I finally stopped to try and process them all, I realized he hadn't moved away. His hand was still there, his fingers still slid between mine. I silently asked tequila for one more shot of courage, seeing as this was all her goddamn fault, she owed me.

I turned to look at him and saw the smirk I had seen a thousand times before. But when I looked into his

eyes I saw something I had never seen before. Or something I had never let myself see. I saw love. And not the, "you're a really cool chick and you're my friend" kind of love. The kind of love that takes your breath away and knocks you on your feet. It's a good thing we were both sitting on a counter.

We stared at each other for what felt like hours and I had to break the silence.

"We're holding hands." I blurted. Way to go, Captain Obvious. Jesus, what's next, "The grass is green and oh, by the way, the sky is blue?"

"I know we are and you know what else?" he asked.

"What?"

"We're about to be kissing."

With that, he leaned over and kissed me in a way that made it impossible for us to ever be "just friends" again.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading!<p>

Also, thank you to cosmogirl7481 for the pic prompt, for believing in me and for being your amazing self. ILY.

The pic can be found over on my tumblr: laura1025. tumblr. com /post /19218164016 /okay-so-cosmogirl7481-talked-me-into-writing-a


	2. Chapter 2

I think cosmogirl7481 has created a monster, here's another "drabble." I got a little wordy with this one, oops!

* * *

><p>"Lucy, I'm home!"<p>

"My name isn't Lucy and you don't live here so, shut it."

"Well, I _would_ live here if you let me." I feel his lips on my forehead before he sits down and pulls me close.

"Oh, sure, I'll just kick my roommate out so you can live here and call me by the wrong name. I'll get right on that." I know I'm being a sarcastic bitch. The truth is, I'm not mad at him, he's just the closest target for my misplaced anger.

"Alrighty then, not sure who pissed in _your_ Fruit Loops this morning, so I'll go ahead and apologize for anything I may have done to upset you. That's what boyfriends are supposed to do, right?"

He says "boyfriend" and I get butterflies in my stomach. After almost 9 months together, I still have a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that he is, in fact, my boyfriend. However, that doesn't stop the next snarky comment from flying out of my mouth.

"Yes, boyfriends are supposed to apologize for any and all piss that may have ended up in their girlfriend's Fruit Loops. I'm glad you're finally catching on. Took you long enough."

"Can we please, for the love of God, STOP talking about piss and Fruit Loops?"

Dead silence.

Then hysterical laughter.

I snuggle closer to him. "Sorry, I'm acting like a jerk and that's not nice."

"It's okay, Lucy, I forgive you." It's a good thing he's cute. I lean up and give him the kiss I should have given him when he walked in the door. "So, are you going to tell me what's really going on?"

I stand up and walk to the window overlooking the street. "I didn't get the job."

"Aw, baby," he comes over and pulls me into his arms, I put my head in the spot between his neck and shoulder, "I'm sorry. I know you had your heart set on that one. What can I do?"

I want to stay like this forever. Here, with him, I feel safe and loved and protected from the big, bad real world where I have to find gainful employment. I don't want to grow up, I want to be a Toys 'R Us kid but I know that's impossible.

"You're already doing it. You're here, holding me, being your cute self, calling me the wrong name and apologizing for hypothetical piss in my hypothetical Fruit Loops. What more could a girl ask for?"

Without skipping a beat he says, "A bowl of Count Chocula because hypothetical or not, no one would _ever_ piss in that bowl of deliciousness."

Just when I think I couldn't possibly love him more, I do.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading!<p>

The pic can be found on my tumblr: The pic can be found on my tumblr: laura1025. tumblr. com /post /19257304830 /i-think-cosmogirl7481-has-created-a-monster


	3. Chapter 3

Yep, cosmogirl7481 has definitely created a monster, haha! Here's another drabble :)

* * *

><p>"A bike for two? Seriously?"<p>

"Seriously. I don't joke about bikes. Bikes are serious business." I am forever amazed at his ability to keep a straight face while saying the most ridiculous things.

"And by serious business you mean completely cheesy, right?"

"What's wrong with a bike for two? Unless I've miscounted, there are two of us and we want to bike through Central Park. Hence, the bike for two." I guess he didn't mean completely cheesy after all.

"I'm not going to mock you for using the word 'hence', you're welcome, by the way, and I guess if you really want to rent one of these contraptions, I'm game."

"Don't do me any favors, I wouldn't want to put you out or anything."

"It's fine, I'm used to you putting me out. Besides, I just realized that since I'll be riding on the seat behind you, I'll have an unrestricted view of your ass for the entire afternoon." Best. Afternoon. Ever.

"Baby," he slides his hands around my waist and pulls me so I'm flush against him, "if all you want is an unrestricted view of my ass, we can be back in our hotel room and naked in less than 30 minutes." He puts his lips right next to my ear and whispers, "And, I'll make sure that view lasts a lot longer than the afternoon." Okay maybe THAT would be the best afternoon ever.

I want nothing more than to take him up on the offer but I also know we'll be mad if we don't see Central Park. It's not like we're in New York City every day so, bike rental it is.

After a leisurely ride through the park, we get back to the spot where we have to return the bike. I lean forward, resting my elbows on his shoulders and kiss him on the cheek. "That was so much fun, I'm really glad we did it."

He turns to me, shit-eating grin firmly in place, "I'm glad we did it too but I'm ready to get back to the hotel room for a kind of ride that doesn't involve a bike. Or clothes. Are you game or would that be putting you out again?"

"No, that wouldn't be putting me out. That would be me putting out. For you. And your fine ass. All of which, I am completely okay with."

We make it to the hotel in 22 minutes and we're naked in 25 but who's counting?

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

The pic can be found on my tumblr: laura1025. /post /19325279214 /yep-cosmogirl7481-has-definitely-created-a


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go again :)

* * *

><p>"Wake up! Wake up!"<p>

"If you don't turn it down a notch and stop bouncing on the bed I'm moving out." He's adorable when he tries to act annoyed.

"No you're not. You hate moving and you just unpacked your last box two days ago. So, keep your empty threats to yourself and WAKE UP!" I stand up, rip off the covers and sit back down to bounce a few more times. I feel like living dangerously.

"That's it, I'm moving out." He has yet to open his eyes. "As soon as I get out of bed, I'm leaving. Well, maybe I'll grab coffee first, then a shower. But after that I'm totally packing my stuff."

"Fine, Mr. Pouty Pants, move out. Deprive yourself of my awesomeness. You're only hurting yourself."

"Mr. Pouty Pants?" Now his eyes are open. "Nothing in my pants is pouty. Things in my pants are big, strong and often times hard, they do NOT pout. So, I reject the name, Mr. Pouty Pants." He really is adorable when he tries to act annoyed.

"Things in your pants might not be pouty, although to be honest, the jury's still out on that one. However, I do know that those things will be neglected by me if you don't get up and get out of this bed."

"What if I don't want to get out of this bed?" He grabs both of my hands and twines our fingers. "What if I want to prove to you, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that things in my pants aren't pouty?" He's adorable when he tries to get in my pants.

"Hmmmm, let me think about it." I'm trying to act like I'm not going to attack him in about 3 seconds. "On one condition."

He looks at me the same way he did the first time I held his hand. That look pretty much renders me a useless pile of mush and he knows it. Smug bastard. "What's your condition?"

"That we decide on the criteria for 'beyond a shadow of a doubt' because if I'm going to have to permanently abandon this clever nickname, I need well defined parameters for what does and does not constitute 'pouty.'"

"Baby? By the time I'm done with you, defining any word is going to be difficult. You'll be lucky to be able to form coherent thoughts." He pulls me on top of him and kisses me with everything he's got. It is the best kiss ever, like ever, ever. It leaves me gasping for breath and fumbling for words. I'm not the only one affected because the things in his pants are the opposite of pouty.

"Do you still want to define words or are are we good here?" Smug, smug bastard.

"I hope that's a rhetorical question..." I get no further because he's kissing me again, his hands all over my body, making me lose all train of thought. It's not long before I realize I couldn't find a coherent thought with a map and turn-by-turn directions from my GPS and I have never been happier.

* * *

><p>Thank y'all so much for reading. I cannot tell you how much it means to me.<p>

Cosmo, thank you for everything and for giving me the push to do this. ILY more than you know.

If you want to see the pic prompt, I posted it on my tumblr: laura1025 .tumblr .com /post /19416363322 /heres-the-pic-prompt-from-cosmogirl7481-my#notes


	5. Chapter 5

"Sweetheart, let me take you home. It's starting to get dark and it's cold out here." Hearing his voice instantly makes me feel better but I don't want to feel better right now. All I want to do is be alone and feel sad.

"How did you know where I was?" It's not like I make a habit of sitting on the bleachers of the little league field in our town.

He sits down next to me, "I guess it's time to finally come clean and tell you my secret identity. My name's not Edward, it's Frank Hardy and I solve mysteries with my brother, Joe. In certain circles, we're known as 'The Hardy Boys.' This is shocking information, I know, but it had to be revealed at some point." I don't want to laugh but I can't help myself, that shit was funny. Even people who want to be alone and feel sad can appreciate good humor.

"Seriously, Frank, how did you find me?"

"I followed you."

"Mystery solver my ass, you're just a creepy stalker! The next time I need a mystery solved, I'm calling Nancy Drew."

"There's my girl." He wraps his arm around my shoulder and kisses my temple. "I knew you wanted time to clear your head and I wanted to give you space. But I also know you and I knew you would be out longer than you said so, I followed you. I wanted to be able to come get you when it started to get dark."

Moments like this make me fall in love with him all over again. He gives me space when I need it, like today, when I'm dealing with the fact my grandfather is imminently dying. He never crowds me and never makes me feel guilty for needing some solitude. He gets me and he loves me. I am the luckiest girl in the world

"Frank, I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth." I snuggle in closer and he holds me tighter, "Thank you for being a creepy stalker and following me."

We're walking down the bleachers and he stops at the bottom to hug me. Feeling his body pressed against mine and his arms around me warms me from the inside out. He loosens his grip and puts his forehead on mine, "So, my mystery solving, alter-ego isn't going to be a problem?"

"Well, his creepy, stalker tendencies may not be so well received by the rest of the lay public. You might want to see if Nancy can take over your caseload, with the exception of mine, of course."

"Of course. Your case is mine. Forever."

It's not just my case that's his forever, its my heart, my mind, my body and my soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously, thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading this. I literally don't have words to describe what it means to me.<strong>

**Cosmo, what even? I have no words for you either but I'll stick with "I love you" because I do, truly, madly, deeply, endlessly and all other good words that end in -ly.**

**The pic prompt is on my tumblr: laura1025. tumblr. com/ post/ 19483058889/ heres-the-pic-prompt-for-todays-drabble-thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

"It's a good thing you weigh like, ninety five pounds, otherwise you'd be stuck walking yourself."

"You're getting some seriously hot, acrobatic sex later for carrying me to the car all this way. Insinuating I only weigh ninety five pounds sounds like you're trying to get some seriously hot, _kinky_, acrobatic sex later. It may or may not be working. And by that, I mean it's totally working."

It's totally working because he's saving me from walking amongst snakes. When your boyfriend saves you from one of your biggest fears, he deserves any kind of sex he wants.

"All part of my master plan, the endgame for me has always been hot, kinky, acrobatic sex. However, I was unaware that snakes would be the means to the end. Well, I knew _my_ snake would be involved just not _actual_ snakes."

"If you ever refer to your dick as a snake again, you can wave goodbye to sex with me forever." He's cute but not that cute.

"Wow, point made. The hot, kinky, acrobatic sex is still on the table though, right?"

"I guess if you want it on the table, you can have it there but our kitchen table isn't the sturdiest. I really don't want to have to buy a new one as a result of our sexcapades."

"If you ever refer to sex as sexcapades again, I will never again do that _thing_ you love so much." Turnabout is fair play, I guess.

We make it back to the car and he lets go of my legs so I can slide off of his back. He turns around and I gently push his shoulders back so he's up against the car. I lean into him and take my time running my hands down from his shoulders, over his chest and abs until I reach the waistband of his jeans. I put my index fingers in his belt loops and gently tug them toward me. When I glance up, he's looking at me like I'm the sexiest girl he's ever seen and it makes me _feel_ sexy.

"So," I press a kiss in the spot where his neck meets his shoulder, "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go home and see what kind of hot, kinky, acrobatic fun we can have."

"That makes two of us. Well, three if you count my snake."

I guess he _is _that cute after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank y'all so much for reading!<strong>

**Cosmo - You are forever the Oates to my Hall and ILY.**

**To see the pic prompt, check out my tumblr: laura1025. tumblr. com/ post/ 19545078492/ pic-prompt-for-the-fluff-drabbles-im-updating**


	7. Chapter 7

"When you said you wanted to shower together, I thought you meant, 'let's do it' in the shower. Had I known you _actually_ wanted to shower, there's no way I would have agreed."

"B, not everything is about sex. I can't help the fact you have a one-track mind and always want to do it with me. I just thought we could conserve water." He finally starts using re-usable grocery bags and he thinks he's Mr. Environment now. Whatever.

"_I_ have a one-track mind? You are always trying to get in my pants!" No really, he is. If we "did it" every time he wanted to, there's no telling how many times we would have been arrested for indecent exposure. "Forgive me for thinking a situation where I actually don't have pants on at all would be a situation where you would want to do it. Silly me."

I turn to get the shampoo, huffing. And he grabs my hips and pulls my back flush against his chest. "If you think anything but your naked, wet body is the reason I wanted to shower with you, you are sorely mistaken."

Like I can think when his hands find their way to my breasts and his fingers gently pinch my nipples. I definitely can't think when one of his hands slides down and his fingers start teasing my clit. All I know is my skin feels hot where he's touching me and it has nothing to to with the water temperature.

I lean my head back against his shoulder and his mouth covers mine immediately. The kiss is needy, nothing but a tangle of lips, tongue and teeth. He bites down on my bottom lip, hard. So hard it stings. I don't even try to stop the moan from coming out of my mouth. I put my hand around the back of his neck and grab onto his hair. I'm not the only one who likes a little sting every once in a while.

I feel the pressure building and my body starts to tense. I pull back from the kiss just long enough to tell him I'm close and his fingers start to circle my clit a little faster. He bites my lip again and I cry out as the orgasm rolls through me, making me tremble all over. I feel his arm come around my waist to hold me steady. His fingers continue to draw out the last bits of pleasure my body has to give and it's almost too much. Every nerve ending feels like a live wire but he stops at just the right time. He always does.

As I'm trying to catch my breath and remember my name, he takes his time placing soft kisses up my neck. He stops at the spot behind my ear and says, "I don't think you know what seeing you like that does to me."

Grinning, I turn around and loosely put my arms around his neck, "I may not _know_ what it does to you but I can _feel _what it does to you." I glance at his cock, which is hard and pressing against my stomach, "And I like what I feel. I like it so much that I want to see if it _tastes_ as good as it feels." His groan is all the encouragement I need.

* * *

><p><strong>GAH! I'm dying to know what y'all think! <strong>**Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, alerts, faves, etc. this little story. I literally squee every time I get an alert in my inbox. **

**Cosmo - ILY isn't enough but it's all I've got. Thank you for making this better, your honesty and feedback is invaluable.**

**Sadtomato - Twin, thank you for taking a look at this and for encouraging me. I love you to pieces.**

**Pic prompt is on my tumblr: laura1025. tumblr. com/ post/ 19643509957/ heres-the-pic-prompt-i-got-from-cosmogirl7481**


	8. Chapter 8

"If you change the channel, I'll kill you." This is my serious face.

"You own this movie on VHS, DVD and BluRay. Why do you insist on watching it when it's on TV when you can watch it anytime you want?" He plops himself down on the couch next to me.

"Why do you insist on asking me this question every time this movie comes on TV?" This is my annoyed face.

"Why do you insist on answering a question with a question?"

"Why do you insist on asking questions you already know the answer to?" This could go on for hours, thankfully it doesn't.

"You're really going to make me watch 'The Sound of Music' for the eleventy billionth time?" I don't have to look at him to know he's rolling his eyes.

"I'm not _making_you watch it, you're choosing to watch it. There are other rooms in the house where this movie is not on TV." This is my logical face.

"Yeah, but none of those rooms have you in it."

"Please. Don't try to be adorable." But fuck, he really is adorable. "I am not going to let you sweet talk me into changing the channel while my movie is on. Now, please shut your pie hole, Captain Von Trapp is about make his entrance."

"Only because you asked so nicely." I don't have to look at him to know he's grinning.

"Nice is my middle name." This is my victorious face.

Halfway through the movie, his head is in my lap and I'm running my fingers through his hair. I look down and see he's really paying attention, I don't know that he's ever been more attractive. A man who is willing to watch and pay attention to "The Sound of Music" eleventy billion times, pretty much makes him the Sexiest Man Alive in my version of People magazine.

I lean down and give him a kiss, it's just a peck but it's enough to make me feel warm all over. It takes him by surprise, "What was that for?"

"For indulging me and my love of this movie with minimal complaints. And for being the Sexiest Man Alive." I kiss him again and this time it's slow and sensual. I love the way his lips feel pressed against mine and the way his tongue feels as it gently slides in and out of my mouth. I want to get lost in this kiss and never be found.

He's pulls back after a few minutes and looks at me with curious eyes, "I thought you wanted to watch your movie?"

"I own this movie on VHS, DVD and BluRay, I can watch it anytime I want. Right now, I want to make out with the Sexiest Man Alive."

"Well, who am I to argue?"

This is my satisfied face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank y'all so much for reading!<strong>

**Cosmo - You are all the good things ever. That is all. ILY.**

**I posted the pic on my tumblr: laura1025. tumblr. com/ post/ 19705714566/ here-is-todays-pic-prompt-from-cosmogirl7481**


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm napping. Please do not disturb."

"You're incredibly articulate for someone who is supposedly talking in their sleep."

The bed dips down as he sidles up next to me, his arm making its way across my stomach. If I wasn't trying to nap, this would be very romantic.

"This is my dance space." I motion to the side of the bed where I'm currently laying. "That's yours." I motion to the side of the bed where he is NOT currently laying. "Now, let's cha-cha."

"Oh, you want to cha-cha? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" His hand moves, gripping my hip and rolling me towards him so we're facing each other.

"Oh my god! ALL movie references are lost on you, that was from 'Dirty Dancing!'"

"Not ALL movie references are lost on me, if you referenced a _good_ movie I would know it."

"I will not dignify that blasphemous comment with a response." But I will give him one of my epic eye rolls.

"I think you just did by calling it 'blasphemous.'"

"I think you better check yo self before you wreck yo self."

"Okay, Ice Cube, consider myself checked." The grin on his super attractive face is saving his super attractive ass from being pushed on the floor. "Now, back to that cha-cha." He slides his hand up from my hip and begins gently caressing my breast. It's enough to get me a little heated but not enough to make me shut up.

"There will be no cha-cha-ing! The invitation to cha-cha was my way of telling you to get out or get on your side of the bed. Which you would've understood had you ever seen 'Dirty Dancing.'"

"Your mind is a scary place."

"My mind is one of the main reasons you're in here trying to cha-cha with me instead of letting me nap." My breath hitches on the first 'cha' because he's licking and sucking on my neck. I feel every swipe of his tongue and nip of his teeth all over my body. Suddenly, napping is the worst idea of all time.

He stops and says, "So that IS what the kids are calling it these days, I knew it!"

His super attractive sense of humor gets him a cha-cha that scores a perfect 10 in my book.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading, I love y'all to pieces!<strong>

**Cosmo - ILY more than I could ever say. Seriously.**

**I posted the picspiration on my tumblr: http: /laura1025 .tumblr .com /post /19981915590 /the-lovely-cosmogirl7481-gave-me-this-pic-prompt**


End file.
